A Future Dragonmaster
by FabricioEvil
Summary: While Clair is away she has her brother watch over the Gym in her place. Little does he know that his destined woman is soon to meet with him... And his Dragonair will be there to spice things up a little. (Oneshot OC/OC, LEMON Warning)


Author's Note: This is a lemon scene set in an alternate universe version of the anime. Here the characters are two OCs created for this story which are both genderbent versions of Ash Ketchum and the Gym Leader Clair. There is also a Dragonair involved but not in a Pokephilia kind of way. You've read the characters involved, you've seen the rating. If neither are for you then you know what to do.  
This story was competed at the request of ObeliskX. This will be one of the few requests that I will do for a while, at least until I finish all of the other stories that I have swimming around in my head. You might notice a few things in this story that might not make sense right away such as the Irish speaking and the mentions of the Dragon Clan which from what I remember doesn't appear in the anime. You can pretty much assume this story as being a giant preview for a Dragonfangshipping story that I have planned. I can't say what it is just yet but I hope that this story meets up to ObeliskX's satisfaction.  
Disclaimer: Pokémon is property of Nintendo and Game Freak. I do not own anything.

Among the most challenging Pokémon to be trained were those derived from the dragon type, but the proud few who dedicated their lives to mastering their kind for a living could be found in Blackthorn City of the Johto region. At least there were those few who aspired to be one and succeeded. The Dragon's Den watched over the city where a lone member of such a family practiced very concentrated motions of his body at the peak of the Den. His light blue hair flowed through the light breeze while his motions flew against the brushing winds.  
"Draaagonair?" The young mans concentration was almost thrown off when he heard his loyal Pokémon slither up to him from under his left arm. He gave a final hard uppercut with his right palm when he opened his eyes to look down at his observant partner.  
"Morning exercises continue until the sun has balanced on the second peak Dragonair." He looked ahead of him before checking to see where the sun was now positioned. He shook himself from the stance when he thanked his fellow Pokémon, "Can't say I wasn't hoping you were wrong to interrupt me though."  
He grabbed a nearby towel to wipe the sweat off of his forehead before he knelt down to dip his face in the ice cold water and took several sips. He dried his face again feeling overall refreshment after his six hour workout only now hoping to have a chance to fill himself with the energy he would need to get through the rest of the day.  
Before he had a chance to turn around he heard some hard panting nearby. He turned around to see a pair of hands attempting to pull themselves up the mountain plateau. He watched them pull up before the hands revealed the climber. It was a young girl who might have only been a few years younger than him with black hair and brown eyes that showed weariness but still had a certain fire of determination to reach her goal. Her trainer outfit only had a few scratches but were mostly covered in dirt from the climb up. In spite of those imperfections, the boy couldn't deny that she was the example of a petite beauty considering her age.  
"At least someone here to give me some kind of helping... well tail." The girl giggled as she held onto Dragonair's tail while helping herself up.  
The young man snapped to attention when he heard the girl's observation as he walked up to her. "I certainly didn't expect anyone to attempt making their way up here. Would it be ignorant for me to ask what brought you up here?"  
The girl looked up and blushed when she saw the man's blue eyes look into her with an almost unintended intensity. She quickly stood up as she looked down to explain, "Uh yeah. I was here hoping to find the Blackthorn City Gym Leader up here. I'm Ashley Ketchum, here to find Clair I think her name was."  
The young man confirmed Ashley's query, "That's her. I'm her brother Clarke. I've been instructed to watch over the gym while she's on her journey."  
"A journey? What kind of journey could move a Gym Leader away from their duty like that?"  
"She told my father that it was to find the legendary Kyurem. It must be against someone who is just as eager to find him as she is. I think I should get back to the subject on you however. You said that you wanted to face me in a Gym battle?"  
Ashley remembered her initial goal when she rushed to her answer, "Uh yeah. I didn't think I would have to work my way up here. Even if it was worth it... Not that I'm trying to say anything."  
Even if Ashley were telling the truth it was all the invitation, Clarke needed. He smiled lightly before telling her, "If it is a challenge you're asking for then I'll see you back at the Gym."  
As he walked past her he heard her protest, "Back at the Gym? I've spent almost three hours trying to climb up this thing and you expect me to just accept going back down just so I can get a lousy battle?"  
Clarke turned when he told her, "I expect you to consider that battle as being worth working for." He brought his left hand up when he told his Dragonair, "Dragonair. Le mo thaobh agus síos." He spoke in a tongue that Ashley didn't recognize which left her momentarily confused. Before she could ask anything she saw Clarke stand on top of his Dragonair as he surfed down the nearby waterfall that took them both all the way down.  
Ashley sighed as she told herself, "Great. I'm going to have a workout cut out for me for the rest of the day."

Clarke had been waiting for about an hour and a half before he heard the front doors open where a trainer walked through. He was facing away from the front doors as he sat on a weights bench with a pair of 10 pound dumbbells in his hands.  
"Clarke! Don't... tell me... you went... somewhere else!"  
Clarke set the dumbbells down when he heard Ashley announce her arrival. She was gasping for air in between her words clearly tired from her trip down from Dragon's Den. He looked down from his higher podium when he introduced himself, "I am here Ketchum. I am who you've been waiting for aren't I?""  
Ashley forced her legs up the steps as she forced herself to meet up to Clarke's level. Ashley panted before telling him, "I'm gonna... take you down easy."  
"You sound like you're about to fall first. Is that really the best idea for you to try now?"  
Ashley fell on her knee when she answered, "Uh... I don't think I even should..."  
Clarke knelt from behind her as he offered, "Maybe I could help fix this." Before Ashley could ask what Clarke meant she felt his thumbs press against her rear shoulders. She gasped before feeling Clarke's hands spread to grasp her shoulders completely. Rather than intensify further she felt herself detensify from the spread of his hands. She felt his hands reach under he shirt which would have had her on edge but right now only felt a sense of relief from the applied pressure.  
"You've allowed yourself to get tensed up. Is this common for you?" He asked in her ear.  
Ashley shuddered from the sound of his voice in her ear. She answered his question with her own, "Is the man usually supposed to be the one to offer a surprise a massage?"  
Clarke moved his hands down to her waist when he told her, "Me and the other men of my family are trained to calm women like yourself. That's something I've wanted to see in someone like yourself." He lifted her black shirt above her head before Ashley could realize it, leaving her to blush at the sudden breeze that flew against her back. "You're starting to tense up again." Clarke told her when he removed his gloves to place his hands back on her shoulders.  
"It... it... You know it's... It's kind of hard to be easy when I'm half naked next to you..."  
"I guess that can be a bit unfair." Clarke parted from embracing Ashley when he leaned away to pull down on his bodysuit. He leaned again on her back as his hands worked their way down to her taut stomach.  
"At this rate I think there's probably only one way to relieve you." Ashley turned around with an attempt to talk him down but found her denial disappear when she saw Clarke in front of her. His build was toned but the sight of his body was lost when she saw his face with a simple smile. She didn't remember falling for someone quite like this but getting a chance to see such an ideally formed man like him clearly managed to be enough to change her mind.  
"So this is a bit of a first for you too huh?" Ashley snapped back to attention when she answered, "Why... me?"  
Clarke leaned over her when he told her, "You were strong enough to make your way here, that's all I need to know about you as a trainer. I can tell you have ambition which is even better. I can tell that you would like to see if a trainer can rise above you."  
"I... I thought we would find that out with a Pokémon battle."  
"I understand. But it's important for me to accomplish this." Before Ashley could ask what Clarke meant she felt herself cut off as his face leaned down to hers. Ashley was now entangled in her first kiss and she couldn't bring herself to complain about it. She still felt herself a little tensed up being under Clarke's presence but the battle of trying to force herself away just ended up being one she wasn't ready to face.  
She felt herself gently pushed to the ground before Clarke parted from her to undo the clasp on the back of her bra. Before she could say anything Clarke covered her mouth with another kiss. He pushed the fabric aside to feel Ashley's B cup breasts mash under his form while his hands brought themselves down to her waist. Long minutes passed as the two were uninterrupted in their heated make out.  
Ashley had a seconds worth of breathing when she told Clarke, "I... I'm feeling... wet... Why?"  
Clarke smirked when he heard her ask that question. It really was her first time and she didn't entirely understand what was causing her to feel this way. "It would be better for me to show. Trust me, I've been taught how to handle this." Clarke pulled down on Ashley's pants as her panties slid off with them to expose her moist hole. Clarkes fingers traveled down as Ashley shuddered at the feeling of being touched where she didn't imagine boys were supposed to wander.  
"Oh... Oh shit I... I feel so hot..."  
"So you're ready then." At this point Ashley had become roughly familiar with what Clarke was offering. She remembered hearing some stories about what being educed was like but she never imagined she would be on this end herself.  
"What are you waiting for then?" Ashley asked before she could realized what she said.  
If Clarke ever needed her consent before, he now had it. He brought his hands up to her arms when he agreed, "Whatever you want." With that answer Clarke removed what he had of his bodysuit down to his waist. He leaned down onto Ashley's chest as he felt her breasts press against him before feeling her entrance being poked by something she didn't see from Clarke. She still knew what it was though.  
"Cl... Clarke..." Before she could say anything else she felt herself lose her innocence. Within her she felt her loins penetrated by a foreign object that found its way into her. "Ah!" Ashley felt herself penetrated by an organ that buried its way into her entrance to give her a new sense of fullness she had never expected before. Her hymen was broken causing blood to trickle from her penetrated hole while the action caused her to let out an exclamation of pain as she felt take her for the first time.  
"What is... this?" Ashley asked in a weary tone. Before she could hear an answer she felt a slither in her holed that seemed to exit her before being forced back in. "This is what it's like. Are you over the pain now?"  
Ashley felt her animalistic side rise from inside her when she said, "Y-yeah." With that consent Ashley felt herself totally lose the situation as she felt herself being penetrated again as Clarke's manhood began to plough between her tight vaginal walls. Ashley thought she had felt a sense of pain from before but it seemed to be lost to her as she felt herself lost in concentrating on the smacking sounds that began to sound as he pelvic region.  
Clarke moved in and out at a moderate speed while she was given time in between collisions to quickly breath in what air she could from the action. It wasn't long before she felt herself being penetrated further into her. The action made her react by letting out loud gasps from the continued motions. Most importantly though she felt one thing above everything else at that time. Pleasure  
She couldn't recall ever feeling such an overwhelming emotion that made her lose almost all rational thought as she asked for nothing other than the continued motions Clarke made. Ashley's screams were filling the gym for who they thought was only the two of them.  
She would find out soon how wrong she was. Clarke's Dragonair had slithered from behind the podium as she watched her master and the young girl from earlier that morning embracing one another on the podium floor. The dragon Pokémon only had a rough idea of what was happening but to her it seemed that her master was now in his mating season. She never did have thoughts of trying to mate with him herself, but there was a certain curiosity about seeing the female being dominated by her master gave her a sense of curiosity. She wondered if she was actually worth his attention  
He might have had good judgement but she couldn't help but wonder if his choice was good enough. She couldn't simply sneak up to them however, even if they were focused on one another they would definitely recognize her if she found her way in. She found the opportunity begin to present itself though when she saw Ashley take her attempt at being the dominant one.  
Ashley was pressing her hands down on Clarke as she did everything she could to bring his manhood deeper into her cervix. By now Ashley had lost all sense of thought other than trying to satiate her burning core. Ashley continued her bouncing have lost count of the several minutes had passed in her first ever intercourse. "Is this how you-"  
"I don't care!" Ashley answered as she made one descent to the base of Clarke's manhood after another. It took four more hits down to the base of him before she felt the release she had been working to achieve. She clenched her teeth as she let out a moan when she felt her womb flooded with Clarke's seed until she fell onto him.  
"Well, that was quite exceptional for a first time." Clarke said as he looked at the ceiling above.  
"And you're supposed to be able to judge how this is like on some kind of scale?"  
Clarke chuckled when he told her, "Maybe later on. But it's up to you to make me isn't it?"  
Ashley laid on top of Clarke when she agreed with him, "Oh sure. Just try not to disappoint me."  
Before the two had a chance to fall asleep after the exchange, Ashley felt something slither from beneath her left thigh. Before she could say anything else she felt her stomach wrapped by the same thing sneaking up from behind. It was only a few seconds before Ashley recognized she was being wrapped by the Dragonair she had seen that morning at the top of Dragon's Den. "Clarke? Is this part of your idea?"  
Clarke looked up to recognize his Dragonair had taken hold of Ashley in a coil around her body. "I have no idea. She's usually not this intimate with strangers." Before Ashley could say anything she felt the Pokemon's tail slither its way up to her nether regions where she felt something being touched below. In the meantime Clarke felt a course of electricity pulse its way around the base of his manhood. He let out a shout of shock when he felt the electricity find its way around his sensitive organ.  
Clarke seemed to be having a similar reaction when she asked,Are... you hurt at all?"  
Ashley's eyes were bugging out when she answered, "I feel like I'm awake! Like I woke up from a hard sleep!"  
Clarke began to feel the electricity have its effect on him as his manhood still sheathed in between Ashley's walls began to expand from a renewed erection. "And I don't know how long it will be before I stop!" It was the only warning she gave before he began to thrust up into Ashley. Ashley felt the same thrust up into her that she experienced earlier but now felt a somewhat leathery material rub against her entrance. The tail of Dragonair was lightly touching her while it stayed wrapped around Clarke's member leaving her to feel a slight leathery touch at Clarke's base.  
Clarke continued his motions as he brought himself into Ashley while she was left to revel in what energy she felt herself regain. The feeling was very familiar to what her first tryst with Clarke was like. Even with Dragonair's leathery skin entangling her she could still feel Carke's body moving in as much as possible almost squishing Dragonair's flexible form. She didn't show any sign of being in pain from the squeeze, rather she seemed to be enjoying the rough rub that her master's broad chest was giving her. Even the meeting point of her master's mate's entrance gave a pleasant sensation through her body as she continued to hold back on the potential second orgasm he would soon have.  
It didn't seem to be coming quite yet but she began to feel a growing wetness around her master's mate's entrance. The girl was clearly not going to last much longer. "Ah... Clarke! How much... longer?"  
Clarke was still pounding into her when he told her, "No idea! Not much for me!"  
Ashley continued to struggle as she felt her second orgasm approach. Just two more thrusts from Clarke's manhood came before she felt her walls tighten. She reveled in another feeling of sexual bliss as he juices broke to accept the final actions she expected. She rode out the ongoing surge of her release but noticed something odd.  
For some reason Clarke wasn't giving his mutual release that she experienced eelier. "H... How did you... Get such stamina?"  
Clarke managed to find a chance to answer when he answered, "No... idea... This fucking hurts!"  
Ashley briefly wondered what he meant when he said that but considered the anomaly of her current intercourse. "You're saying you... Can't cum?"  
Clarke answered with as series of hard thrusts when she answered, "Y-Yes! Stop it already Dragonair!" Dragonair seemed to let out her equivalent of a laugh rather than accept her master's command. It left him to continue ploughing into Ashley as though his life depended on it. Only a few minutes passed as Ashley felt herself being fucked before she got to the point of her next orgasm.  
She felt it approaching when she told Dragonair, "Just let him finish!" She felt her walls clamp down around Clarke's manhood again but she didn't feel the spouting release she had come to expect from him in the act. She was about to say something but the sensory overload practically knocked out her sense. She was stuck here taking the breaches into her with no ability to do anything else. She lost count of how many times her walls had clamped down on Clarke's stiffened organ even though she only counted twice.  
She was about to go completely unconscious but felt a mighty explosion within her. It wasn't simply her giving another orgasm, rather it was her being poured on by the familiar rush that she had felt earlier. The feeling was reminiscent of having found water in a blazing desert. It was enough to snap her out of her unconscious state and snapped herself upwards as she ran her fingers down Clarke's back. She had regained her sense of hearing as she heard herself give a loud in decipherable exclamation of release while she heard Clarke give a similar scream. She basked in he feeling of having her womb filled again with Clarke's essence. It was only a few minutes before Ashley checked around the gym area and felt Dragonair slither off her body.  
She shivered as she felt the Pokémon leave her body when she observed, "Good thing no one walked in. That would have been awkward."  
Clarke smirked when he told her, "You'd be surprised how I manage the lock system in this place." He lay down on his side when he told her, "I've got no idea how Dragonair did that or know how. It's still a one time deal though."  
Ashley let out another giggle when she warned, "I don't know. I think I could get into a kink like that."  
"Please don't tell me you're going to be that kind of girl."  
"Another "I don't know" situation. She actually was pretty nice against my skin and I think you might have -" She was cut off as soon as she felt herself being lifted into the air while Clarke was lightly floating next to her. "What the hell?!" Ashley explained as she was lifted almost to the ceiling while Clarke looked around him to figure out what his current situation was giving him.  
He recognized the harsh winds that were surrounding him and Ashley. "Dragonair! Stop this twister before you hurt one of us!"  
Dragonair appeared next to him as she drifted through the air of the twister like there was no resistance at all for her. Ashley brought her hands to Clarke's neck when she told him against the roaring winds, "Don't you let her hurt me!"  
Clarke grabbed hold of her waist when he promised, "It should last for that long!" As they flew through the wind of the small twister Ashley found herself being thrown to the nearest edge of the storm.  
Just after that Ashley realized the pattern the winds were moving her into. Even more what was happening to Clarke. "Are you serious?! Now of all times?!"  
Clarke felt his hips being moved towards Ashley when he told her, "I don't even know how to control this!"  
Amazingly enough his manhood was stiffened by the winds before he brought himself back into Ashley's folds. Ashley couldn't tell what was going on from such an act but she found herself being turned on by the sensation around her. She was literally being fucked in the air as she rode Clarke in whatever position she could get into.  
Clarke in the meantime continued to take advantage of the situations he felt Ashley cling to him for dear life while accepting every time that he thrust forward into her. The blood in their bodies rushed at a speed they had never expected which caused their actions to quicken faster than before. The speed had picked up so much that Ashley began to feel herself orgasm not once or twice, but multiple times. She felt his ejaculation enter her every time she came but couldn't even tell how many times it had passed. After what felt like an eternity, Ashley felt her back land on the floor of the gym. Clarke was still on top of her as they both panted from the recent activity they had just survived.  
"Tell you what. I could do that again."  
Ashley mustered what strength she had in her to hit him on the shoulder with her right palm. "If you feel like trying to lose me you can try."  
Clarke looked around him as he saw the podium he originally stood on was partially wrecked by the twister his Dragonair summoned earlier. "I think I have more than one reason to avoid trying that again."

So it came that Ashley Ketchum became the devoted girlfriend of Clarke Christensen. For a period she had become accustomed to the many customs of the Dragon Clan she would have to adapt. The most important part came from learning what Clarkes ultimate ambition was as she watched him prepare to enter the finals of the Pokémon Johto League. "So you're able to say with a straight face that you didn't want me just so you could tell your family that you had someone just to carry on your family name?"  
Clarke turned to face her when he answered, "Of course. You did the best you could on your matches. It's just time for me to keep giving it my all."  
Ashley smiled when she told him, "You better go out there and win for me then."  
"I'm not aiming to disappoint my lady." Clarke prepared himself to meet the cheering crowd outside where he knew his greatest challenge was about to meet him face to face. "Just watch. I'll show him that I'm the only one who is worthy of becoming the Johto Champion... No I'll demonstrate to him how I am the true Cruadh measr Dragons."  
Ashley grinned when she heard her boyfriend's claim before waving to him, "Go out and prove it then oh mighty champion of mine!" Clarke smiled as he walked on towards the watching crowd. Regardless of whether he would be hailed as the mighty trainer he wanted to become he knew he would still have the greatest support that a man could ever ask for.


End file.
